


His Favorite Shirt

by KashmirLZ



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashmirLZ/pseuds/KashmirLZ
Summary: Frankie's had the perfect shirt for Will tucked away for a while.  The day's finally come to make it his favorite.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	His Favorite Shirt

Frankie walks into the house, sits on the couch and puts her feet up as she reflects first on the events of the day, then everything that's happened over the past year. She and Will had gotten married, bought a house, and started their own agency, doing contract work for the government. She likes the freedom of being able to choose their assignments but hates the bureaucratic paperwork and requirements that come with contract work. Case in point - the insurance exam each member of the team was required to complete last week. She'd take getting in a fight with a man three times her size versus getting poked and prodded with needles and every other medical instrument known to man during a physical. Today she had to go back for the doctor to review the results. She passed (she had no doubt she would) but, based on her results, she has to make a few changes and have a few more tests. Frankie hates it when somebody tells her what to do, especially a doctor. Feeling a little overwhelmed, she requested to come back tomorrow, at the same time Will was scheduled to go over his own test results.

Frankie's next thought was that Will should be home shortly and she needs to change and start dinner. Frankie always wears Will's clothes. But tonight, she can finally wear the shirt she'd found for Will a while back and had put away until the day finally came to give it to him.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Frankie looks up from the counter as soon as she hears the lock on the front door turn. She walks around the kitchen island and meets Will as he closes the door.

"Hey you! Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes," Will says as he pulls Frankie in for a kiss.

"I just saw you four hours ago at the office," Frankie laughs as her lips part from Will's.

"Seems like a lot longer. Wow. I _love_ the outfit!" Will says in his sexiest voice. 

"Figured you would," Frankie replies sarcastically. 

Frankie was wearing the apron Will's mom gave her as a wedding present. Under the apron, she had on a pair of Will's sweatpants and one of Will's shirts, although, for the life of him, he couldn't remember having a shirt like that.

"I know the pants are mine but where'd you get the shirt?" Will asks.

"What do you mean where did I get it? Will, it's your _favorite_ shirt!" Frankie counters sternly.

Will laughs and pulls Frankie in closer for another kiss. "Ok, ok. I just meant I don't remember having a shirt like that. Maybe it's because it looks different on you. My clothes always look better on you anyway."

"Uh-huh," Frankie replies, not buying it. "Ok, stud. Let's eat because I'm starving. Help me set the table."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

It's driving Will crazy trying to remember the shirt Frankie's wearing.

While setting the table, Frankie walks towards Will, who says, "I still don't remember that shirt. I know you said it was my favorite, but it seems like I'd remember it if it was my favorite. Are you _sure_ it's mine?" 

Frankie replies, "Oh, it's _definitely_ yours. You'll remember it when you see it. But I'm keeping the apron on until after dinner. I don't want to spill anything on it. You know, since it's your favorite and all."

Frankie knew it was driving Will crazy to see the shirt. It was such a minor thing but she knows Will well enough to know that when he's fixated on something, even the smallest detail, he'll drive himself crazy trying to figure it out. Keeping the apron on as long as possible, knowing it was driving him crazy, was just too much fun for Frankie to pass up.

Trying to get his mind off of the shirt, Will asks Frankie how her appointment went. 

"Good. He said I should change some of my habits, like reducing my alcohol consumption and eating healthier," Frankie says while rolling her eyes.

"You didn't cut his brakes when he made those recommendations did you?" Will chuckles.

"Thought about it. But I have to go back again tomorrow for some follow-up tests so I decided against it. At least for today, " Frankie says, winking at Will. "I asked them to schedule it for the same time as your appointment tomorrow."

"Follow-up tests?" Will asks, concerned.

"Yeah, apparently they didn't take enough blood the first time. I almost punched the nurse the first time she did it so I thought it best to have you with me for round two. Especially since it's your fault I have to do it anyway," Frankie smirks.

" _My_ fault? As I recall, we both agreed on this new business venture. But it's ok, Tootsie Roll. Don't worry, I'll hold your hand," Will says through a smile.

Frankie tilts her head as she smirks, "Can't promise I won't break it."  
__________________________________________________________________________

After dinner they cleared the table and Frankie asked Will to go find a movie for them to watch as she put the leftovers away. 

In the kitchen, Frankie removes the apron. As she walks back towards Will, he looks over at Frankie and catches a glimpse of the writing on the front of the t-shirt she's wearing: "World's Greatest Dad". 

Will does a double take as he reads the front again and looks at Frankie as soon as he realizes what the shirt says.

Frankie, smiling, stares at Will as his eyes grow as large as saucers.

"Does that mean...are you...Frankie? Frankie, are you pregnant?"

Frankie closes the distance between them, grinning from ear to ear, as she says softly, "yes".

Will gently pulls Frankie down next to him on the couch. He cradles her face in his hands as he says, "I love you so much!" He then leans down and kisses her abdomen while saying, "I love you too, little one." Will turns and lays his ear against Frankie's abdomen, as if he was trying to listen for a reply, tears of joy running down his face.

Frankie smiles and runs her fingers through Will's hair, as she says softly, "I love you too, Whiskey."

A few minutes later, Will sits up and fills the silence with every question he can think of: "When did you find out? How far along are you? Have you seen the OB doctor yet? We have to get you some prenatal vitamins!"

"Will, take a breath," Frankie says, as she places her hand on Will's chest.

"I just found out today when they reviewed the results of my physical and blood work with me. They think I'm about eight weeks along but tomorrow I'm scheduled for an ultrasound to verify that. I knew you would be there getting your physical results and I didn't want to have the ultrasound without you there. I want us to see our baby and hear the heartbeat for the first time together, as a family," Frankie says, as Will covers her hand with his.

"I thought you hated the 'f' word," Will replies jokingly.

"It's growing on me. Check that, it's growing _in_ me," Frankie says laughing.

Will responds, "For the record, I love the t-shirt."

"Yeah, it looked like some dorky thing you would wear," Frankie chuckles.

"You know it!" Will says excitedly. "As a matter of fact, I'm wearing it into the office tomorrow," he says proudly.

"Sooo...does this mean I was right? Is this your favorite shirt?" Frankie asks, wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"It is now," Will mutters, as he leans in and kisses Frankie.


End file.
